FGO: stay night Trailer
by NexusLight
Summary: Yep, another trailer ladies and gentleman.


**Yes, NexusLight here andd its another trailer. The next chapter isn't ready yet, so again welcome to another trailer of what's to come in the future. This time, its the series that kicked off the _Fate_ franchise: _Fate/stay night._ So, with that, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own only the OC. The** _ **Fate**_ **franchise** **is owned by Type-Moon and** _ **Ultraman Nexus**_ **is owned by Tsuburaya Productions.**

* * *

 **Location: Fuyuki City**

 **Year: A.D 2004**

It's a foggy, night in the city of Fuyuki. Everyone was sound asleep, but unknown to them, a battle was raging on.

"GGGGRRRRRRRRAAAHHHHHHHH!"

 _'CLANG!'_

"Geh!" A stone ax-like sword slammed into an invisible sword, pushing a young, blond-haired women back due to the amount of force of her opponent's swing. The weapon she defended against didn't stop and collided with the ground.

 _'BOOM!'_

The ground explodes from the swing, cracks expand outwards and dust flies up. The blond haired knight looks at the dust cloud just as a mass of muscle burst through it, taking her by surprise. She barely dodges, but she still receives a large wound.

"Saber!" Behind her, a red-haired teen shouted in worry. He wore a blue and white T-shirt with a pair of jeans. His amber eyes widen with worry as his Servant is seriously wounded. With him was a black, twin tailed haired girl wearing a red sweater with black thigh pants. Her blue eyes were wide with fear, knowing that if Sabers killed, the two of them were next.

From behind some railing, a short, white haired girl in a purple coat and hat smirked her red eyes as her Servant was winning against his opponent. She only cared about two things: One was winning the Holy Grail War and the other was killing the red-haired teen.

Saber was kneeling on the ground, blood leaking from her wounds. The ground shook, causing her to look up to see the giant man walking up to her. He stopped in front of her before he raised his ax-sword, ready to cut her head off.

The red haired teen suddenly started to run towards his Servant. "Saber!" She looked at him in surprise as he pushed her out of the way just as the giant began to swing his sword. The two other girls looked at him in surprise as well.

* * *

 _"I thought my world was forever changed the day I summoned Saber and learned about the Holy Grail War."_

* * *

The red haired watch the blade come down as time seemed to slow down. He closed his eyes and waited for a world of agonizing pain, but after few seconds, nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see the massive weapon had stopped a quarter into its swing. "Eh?"

"Wha...?" The black haired girl spoke in confusion. The blond haired swordswomen looked confused as well.

"Berserker!? What are you doing!?" The white haired girl, forgetting her surprise, shouted at her Servant in confusion and anger for not finishing his attack.

The mad Servant only looked up, baffling everyone even more.

* * *

 _"However..."_

* * *

The Servant turned around to look into the deep fog, with everyone following as well.

"Berserker?" The little girl muttered in confusion.

After a few seconds, footsteps echoed in the air before two yellow lights and a single, red, V-shaped light appeared along with the outline of a humanoid figure is walking forwards.

After a few more seconds, the figure finally was revealed. However, the appearance was different then they were thinking. The being appeared to be a male with a silver body with grey and black details. The head was almost like a helmet with a large fin on the top. His arms each had two braces with blades protruded from underneath. The eyes were oval shaped and glowed yellow. The chest had a large, V-shaped gem that glowed red.

Both him and the giant man stared at each other. Everyone, apart from the silver humanoid, felt the energy emanating off of the newcomer and it was immense, but oddly for the two more experienced mages, it wasn't Prana. The Servants and two female mages could tell this being was no Servant.

The red haired teen stared at the being in confusion.

"HAH!"

Suddenly, the humanoid threw his left arm over his chest, causing the brace on his arm to flash, before throwing it back down. The air mysteriously begun to ripple as light covered him and his appearance changed before the light dispersed. He was now red, black and silver with armor on his shoulders. Everyone, even the red haired teen, felt the power come off him. With that, the now red being got into a fighting stance.

"CHA!"

Bring his left fist back, he suddenly shot forwards at blinding speed and drove his fist into the stomach of the giant man.

"GGGGGGRRRRAAAAAAHHHH!?"

 _'BAM!'_

The large Servant, surprised by the force behind the punch, was sent flying into the woods. Everyone stared at the being that stood at the spot the Servant was previously in shock. Saber struggled to combat the giant and an attack from the black haired girl's Servant didn't make him budge an inch, yet this being was able to send him flying with a punch.

Around Fuyuki, other Servants and Mages felt a massive amount of energy, much to their confusion. However, a man with black hair, a cane, and a black coat felt it and smirked. "So, he's finally arrived? Now, the plan begins." He spoke before walking on.

Back at the fight scene, the unknown being turned to look at the red haired teen. Saber wanted to rush in to defend her Master from this strange being, but she was still recovering. The teen and the being stared at each other, with the red haired teen staring in wonder and fear.

* * *

 _"...It changed when I met **him**."_

* * *

Over Fuyuki, a purple mist forms and then two large, red, elongated eyes appear as a low laughter echoes through the night as the title appears.

* * *

 _ **Fate/Grand Order: Nexus - stay/night**_

* * *

 **Sorry again, but this is the best I can do until the next chapter of the main story is finished. Don't worry, it's about ready. But enjoy imagining what will happen in future story and who the main villain is.**

 **NexusLight, out.**


End file.
